Mother's Day
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Miracles rarely ever happen. Can Jack and Sam survive without one? An S/J married story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi folks. Sorry about the loooooong delay in posting. It's been a difficult few weeks. I've got a terrible case of writer's block on my other stories (although I have been working on them – slowly). As is usual for me, when having a block I wrote a whole new story! This one was actually for Mother's Day – but I didn't get it finished. It's totally done and predictable … but that's about all I could handle.**_

_**Please note: the story has two chapters but for those into realism and a slightly more angsty story, I would suggest stopping after chapter one. Chapter two is for those who like fluff and happy ever afters.**_

_**Thanks!**_

She'd always hated it, although each year had seemed to get a bit easier until she could almost – but not quite – ignore it. Those first few times it had seemed to sneak up on her without warning and then – wham – she'd see all the cards and advertisements for bouquets and restaurants and jewelry. She would somehow notice all the little girls walking beside their mothers – skipping and chattering and looking secure in their mother's love.

For the first few years – right through high school and college and the academy, the day would arrive and pain would wash over her and it was like yesterday again. She'd remember her father walking in the door and looking like death – like the death of her mother. She'd feel that choking sensation, the tightening of her chest and her throat. She'd feel that wave of grief as it hit her right in her back and threatened to knock her over. She would want to cry, but then knew if she started she probably wouldn't stop.

Mother's Day. How she had always hated it. For some reason it had always been worse than her mother's birthday, or anniversary of her death or Christmas – or any of the other special days in the year. No, Mother's Day was the day that made her remember what she'd lost –that she no longer had a mother.

Even though she dealt with it better now she still usually spent the day away – either riding furiously around the country on her bike, or running as hard and fast as she could until she was so exhausted she could pretend it no longer bothered her. She thought back to when she had been younger and remembered other things she'd tried to make herself forget. She'd even tried to drink her way out of the pain a few times, but all that had done was make her sick and even more miserable, so she had stopped doing it.

She still hated Mother's Day – hated it with a deep and abiding passion – but she'd managed to hide from the pain and ignore it – until this year, when it had all come roaring back. She felt now like she'd felt those first few years – as if nothing could take away the pain.

She hadn't told Jack about her feelings, although if there was anyone who would understand it was him. He wouldn't think badly of her or think she was less of an officer or a woman. In fact, she knew he'd be angry at her if he realized how she was feeling – but that she couldn't tell him, couldn't add to his own pain.

She laughed ironically when she thought of how quickly things could change. Jack surely knew – he'd been through something even worse and understood that happiness was fleeting and could be ripped from your grasp without warning.

They'd been so happy when they'd found out she was pregnant. They hadn't planned it – hadn't really thought it could happen. With all she'd been through the doctors thought it unlikely she could bear children. That had been a devastating blow, but Jack had told her he loved her and that it didn't matter. They had Cassie, he said, and one day they'd have grandchildren through her. And they always have each other, he'd said. He told her he was happy with the just the two of them – and she'd finally come to believe him.

And then she'd found out she was pregnant. It was a miracle, she'd thought. She'd gotten dressed up and fixed him a special supper and afterward gave him a gaily wrapped present. He lifted his brow – wondering what it was all about, but she'd just nodded at the present and he'd opened it. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on as he pulled out the little tiny booties and stared at them. When he lifted his head she could see the confused expression on his face. It was when she'd smiled at him that his expression had changed. He stood up and moved to her quickly and had lifted her from her chair and enfolded her in his arms.

They'd been so happy for those few short weeks – ecstatic with the thought of having a child, their child. Jack had made the decision to retire, to be with his son or daughter. She'd argued at first, but when she realized it was what he really wanted she'd agreed. She was on desk duty for the foreseeable future – which was okay by her. She wanted to protect the life growing inside of her.

It had all come crashing down too soon when she'd woken up with terrible cramps. She looked down to see the sheets covered in blood and had known. They'd lost their child and with it their hopes and dreams.

She'd been devastated – it was as if a part of her had died along with their child. Jack had been there for her, loving her and supporting her but saying nothing about the baby. She'd finally gotten angry with him then, accusing him of not caring, shouting that he hadn't really wanted a child.

It was only after he'd turned and left – still not saying a word – that she realized what she'd said. She'd felt horrible, sick, knowing that she'd been cruel and hurtful, that she'd lashed out at him from her own pain and had been terribly unfair. She waited for him for hours, growing more and more frightened as he didn't appear. She tried calling his cell but kept getting his voice mail. She was almost ready to call the police or the Air Force, when she heard the door open.

She'd rushed down to meet him – to throw herself at him and apologize. When he'd looked up at her though, she stopped, frozen. He'd clearly been crying – she could tell by his red and puffy eyes and the look of utter devastation on his face. She couldn't speak – she simply stepped forward, wanting to comfort him but not sure how.

"I'm so sorry Jack", she finally said, softly, gently. "I didn't mean those things. I'm so sorry", she repeated. "Please forgive me. I love you so much!"

He stared for a moment and she wondered if she'd destroyed something by her cruel words. Had she lost him? Did he hate her for accusing him of not loving their child? She almost broke in two when he reached out and pulled her to him and put his arms around her.

"I went for a drive", he said softly. "I don't even know where. I just – drove." He stopped speaking and held her tightly – so tightly it almost hurt, although she'd never say anything. "I'm the one who should be sorry", he said after the silence had grown. "I – didn't know what to say", he explained. "I just – I – oh God Sam." He moved his head until it was pressed into her neck. "I loved the baby too", he said so softly she almost didn't hear. "So very much. I – we've lost our baby Sam."

She held him tightly as she felt him begin to shake and felt his hot tears roll down her neck. He was crying silently and she knew he wouldn't want her to see, so she continued to simply hold him and rock him gently. As he allowed his grief to flow, she could feel hers recede just a tiny bit. Knowing that he was grieving allowed her to begin to heal. She had needed to know that he cared, that he grieved too, that he felt the loss of their child as much as she did. She knew then she should never have doubted. He felt things deeply – so deeply that often he couldn't express it in words. She continued to hold him and her own tears began to fall.

The next few weeks were hard, but they spent all their spare time together, just holding each other and being there for each other. He took her away for a week – not to the cabin, but to a place with soft beaches and warm sun. There – for the first time since their loss, they were able to make love.

Sam found that to be one of the most healing things of all. There was something about being together, in sharing themselves, that took away the pain, even if it was only for a brief moment of time. She supposed it was the ultimate celebration of life and love, although she didn't want to analyze it too deeply. She just wanted to be with him and to show him how much he was loved – and accept his love in return.

When they'd returned life had gone on. She felt relieved that they hadn't told anyone about the baby. It had seemed too soon – and in the end it turned out they were right not to have said anything. Because no one else knew she didn't have to listen to comments, however well meaning, or see the sympathy in others' eyes. She knew that both Daniel and Teal'c could tell something was wrong, but neither of them said anything.

Sometimes though, she wished they _did_ know. She looked at Teal'c one day and walked up to him and put her arms around him and burst into tears. He held her for the longest time – her friend, her brother, her strength. When Jack came out of his study he looked sad, but simply smiled at Teal'c and thanked him silently. Teal'c nodded, letting his brother know that he was there for both of them. He didn't ask what was wrong, but his quiet presence helped them both.

Daniel tried a couple of times to ask, but stopped himself each time, as if knowing this was one time it was best to keep quiet. He spent a number of evenings at their home and laughed and talked and teased, just like he had so many times in the past. But he knew something was wrong and they knew it was worrying him. He finally spoke to Jack one evening after she had gone to bed.

"Everything okay?" was all he said as he sat across from Jack.

"Mmmm" was Jack's non-committal reply.

"Because you know I'm here for you – for both of you – right?"

"Yeah", Jack smiled. "We know Danny." He paused and looked down at the bottle in his hand and began to pull off the label. He sat quietly for a moment, but finally something welled up inside of him and he knew he had to speak. "Look – don't say anything to Sam but – she had a miscarriage a few weeks ago. We're just – finding it hard."

"Oh God Jack – I'm so sorry." Daniel stood up and walked over to his friend. He reached down his hand and Jack looked at it for a second but then finally took it. At that point Daniel pulled him to his feet and into a hug.

Jack worried that he was going to embarrass himself by once again crying. He didn't, although it was close. He blinked rapidly and managed to hold back his tears.

"Thanks', he finally said as he stepped away and once again sat down. He felt a bit uncomfortable but when he looked up at his friend still standing silently, something inside of him broke. He began to talk.

It was a rare thing for him to do, but this time he needed to tell someone – to let out his feelings so that he didn't explode. He couldn't do it with Sam – couldn't let her know how much he still suffered. She had her own pain and grief and he needed to be strong for her. Right now though, he didn't _feel _strong. He felt lost and bewildered and hurt. He hadn't felt such pain since he'd lost his son. He hadn't known if he could live through that and now he was being forced to live it again.

Daniel didn't leave till very, very late that night but by the time he was gone Jack was feeling better than he had since Sam had miscarried. He knew the pain hadn't disappeared permanently, but he also knew that both of them could and would get through this and for the first time felt a sense that things would get better. Thank God he still had her and he had his friends.

The weeks went by and things got back to normal. Sam still hadn't returned to work full-time and didn't seem to want to. She told him she had no interest in going back to field duty and he worried that she was falling into a depression. She assured him she wasn't and she didn't _seem_ depressed, just occasionally sad and not very interested in work. He never thought he'd miss the workaholic Sam, but he found this ultra-relaxed woman to be disturbing. It was just not like her.

Sam told herself again that she simply had to tell Jack what was bothering her. She'd been getting slowly better and so had he. It had been four months since she'd lost the baby and the pain was still there – but life really did go on, even if she hadn't gotten to the point of feeling truly happy again. Sadly, she knew that would take a while because she wasn't only dealing with the loss of her child, but the loss of any future ones as well. Her getting pregnant _had_ been a long-shot, a miracle. She knew, in her heart, that it had been their one chance. The doctor had told them that the wounds she had suffered in the past would make it difficult to carry a child so even if she got pregnant again it would likely end in another miscarriage. She would never get to experience motherhood – and she didn't know if she could bear the pain of that.

And now … here was Mother's Day which did nothing but emphasize her loss – the loss of her mother, the pain of which had returned as sharply as ever, and the loss of her child. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day. Maybe she should get on her bike and drive so fast that she could leave the agony behind her.

Of course the pain was made even worse by the fact that she hadn't shared her anguish with her husband, with the man who loved her completely and utterly. She felt tremendous guilt for that, especially since he'd begun to open up about his own loss, that of his son. He still didn't say much about Charlie, but he had invited her with him to the grave. It had been before she found out she was pregnant and it hadn't been on any kind of anniversary, because he'd explained that he usually met Sara there on those days and he didn't know how she'd react if he showed up with a new wife. Sam understood and simply gave him a kiss. She knew he still cared for his ex-wife, but that he wasn't in love with her. And she was too secure in his love to worry about him seeing his ex-wife a couple of times a year at the grave of their son.

But she had gone with him to the cemetery and had felt honored and yet sad. She looked at the gravestone and thought how horrible it was for such a young life to have been cut off so cruelly. What was just as awful was the guilt that Jack still bore. Oh, he'd dealt with it to some extent, but she could tell, by the way he looked at the grave, that he still suffered. She hadn't said anything – there was really nothing she _could_ say, but she'd reached out and taken his hand. He hadn't spoken either, but the squeeze he gave her hand had spoken volumes. It meant something to him to have her there. So why couldn't she tell him how she was feeling with Mother's Day coming?

It was coming up on Sunday – and she was feeling tense and sad – and horribly guilty. She'd snapped at Jack just this morning and he'd looked at her in surprise. What was even worse was she'd barely spoken to him and had turned her head when he went to kiss her as he left for work. She'd immediately dissolved into tears afterward, but couldn't seem to get up the courage – or the will – to call him. She was angry and hurt and sad – and was lashing out at him, for no reason other than the fact that a silly, man-made holiday was coming up.

She'd have to tell him. She would just explain that she found the day hard and that she was probably going to be a pain to live with until it was over. He'd understand – of course he would. She remembered clearly what he was like before the anniversary of his son's death. She remembered the first year she'd served under him, when he'd snapped at all of them and had practically had her in tears. They were on a mission off world and late that night she'd sat by the fire, on her watch, silently cursing the Colonel with every bad name she could come up with. A few minutes later Daniel had quietly sat down on the log beside her.

After a few silent minutes he spoke. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, refusing to let him see how awful she was feeling.

"Look – I know Jack's been a bit – crusty today -"

"_Crusty?" _she replied scathingly. "If he wasn't my commanding officer I'd -"

"You'd - ?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and grimaced. "I'd better not say it."

He'd smiled slightly and then turned to face her. "Look Sam – normally I wouldn't say anything, because it's not my place to but – just cut him some slack, okay? He didn't mean to say those things and – he'll feel bad later."

"Really? Somehow I don't think so Daniel. Hell, maybe I deserved what he said."

"No, don't ever think that. Look, promise you won't say anything to him?"

She glanced at him and frowned. "Of course not."

"Good – then look – it's a tough time for him right now. Like I said, he's really not mad at you and I don't think he even realized how he sounded it's just-", he stopped and bit his lip. "It's just – it's the anniversary of his son's death on Friday. This is a really hard time for him."

"His son? I heard some rumors but I wasn't sure -"

"Yeah, well, they're true – if you heard his son accidently shot himself. Jack still blames himself – it was his gun."

"Oh God!" she said, covering her mouth. "The poor man!"

Daniel smiled again. "Don't let him hear you say that. He doesn't want pity Sam – he wants to deal with it in his own way and unfortunately that means that he sometimes lashes out at others. Just don't take it personally."

Of course Daniel had been right. The next week the Colonel had been thoroughly kind and decent and had gone out of his way to be good to her. He never apologized or even alluded to his behavior, but she knew it was his way of saying he was sorry. Each year after that he'd be miserable for a few days before the anniversary but once it was over he'd be back to his normal self. Usually he tried to be off for that date, but occasionally he'd had no choice but to be on a mission. Still, Sam had never taken it personally after that – although she did continue to feel terrible for him.

So Jack would certainly understand when she told him what was bothering her – and she'd _have _to tell him. She'd tell him – and he'd hold her and listen to her and simply be there for her. She knew it, but she still dreaded having to say anything. She wanted to move ahead and forget – but everything was conspiring against her and all she could think of was that she had lost her child and her mother – and that Mother's Day was a cruel, cruel holiday.

She sighed and sat down, her feet up, and thought about calling him and having him come home. She almost laughed at that. Somehow she didn't think too many people would think it appropriate to call an Air Force General and have him come home because she was feeling sorry for herself. Still, she knew he'd do it in a heartbeat – unless, of course, the Earth was under attack. Even then he'd probably consider it.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her husband and what a special man he was. That he loved her totally, absolutely she had no doubt. That she _was_ the luckiest woman in the universe she also had no doubt. And she'd been a complete and utter bitch to him that morning. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. She had to tell him, she really did.

"Hey Sam?" It was almost seven o'clock and Jack was just getting home. She was sitting on the couch watching some stupid show – she didn't even know what it was called. The moment she heard his voice she jumped up and ran to meet him. He was just removing his jacket and had one arm out of the sleeve when she threw herself into his arms.

He struggled a bit as he tried to hold her with one arm still in his jacket, but finally managed to put his arms around her and hold her close. "You okay?" he asked after a second.

She didn't answer but nodded into his chest. He continued to hold her – but after a few minutes he gently lifted her chin. "Did something happen?" he asked, obviously worried.

She shook her head and then rested it on his chest, the thudding of his heart relaxing her. She suddenly realized she needed him – all of him. With a small laugh at herself she stepped back and reached out and took his hand and began to pull him to the stairs.

He followed obediently, his eyebrow raised. "Uh Sam?"

"Come on", she said, a small grin on her face.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew.

"To bed silly", she told him. She smiled again – for the first time in days feeling alive. She knew the pain and grief was still lurking, but for now all she could think was that she was the luckiest woman alive and she needed to feel her husband, to be one with him. He was right – they had each other and they _would _be happy together.

"Care to tell me what this was all about?" he asked, a long while later. He was leaning on his elbow, looking down at her. His body was still glistening from the sweat they'd both managed to produce. "Not that I'm complaining", he told her with a smile and a small kiss, "but I don't usually come home to _that_. At least not until after dinner."

"I wanted you."

"I noticed!"

"I love you", she said softly. "I missed you today and – I needed you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a soft, slow kiss on the mouth. "You sure everything is okay? You've seemed – sadder – the last few days."

She shrugged and gave him a crooked smile. "I guess some days are just worse than others", she told him.

He nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying. "I know – but it does get easier", he told her. "And remember, you'll always have me!"

The next day was Saturday and they puttered around the house, not doing anything specific but enjoying the day together. They went out for a long walk and Sam refused to spend time thinking about tomorrow. At one point she suggested to Jack that they get their motorcycles out and go for a drive the next day.

He gave a noncommittal answer but didn't disagree. They had a leisurely dinner – which they cooked together – and then sat down to watch a silly movie.

They made love again before going to sleep and Sam refused to think about Mother's Day or babies or mothers or – anything but Jack.

They slept in that morning – or at least Jack slept in. She woke up early, feeling terribly sad. She spent the longest time just looking at her husband, thanking God that she had him. She reached out finally and swept a tendril of hair off his face. She grinned when it made his nose twitch and a second later his eyes opened.

"Mornin'", she said with a smile. "Sleepyhead!"

"What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"Uh – it's almost ten", she told him with a grin. She began to laugh at his shocked look. He _never_ slept that late! "Must have been all that activity yesterday", she informed him.

He grinned back at her but then looked at the clock to confirm what she'd told him. "I'd better shower", he said suddenly. Without waiting for an answer he was already half-way to the bathroom before she realized he was going.

She lay back down and shrugged. Jack had spent too many years in the military to be comfortable with sleeping in, she guessed. Still, it _was_ the weekend and his job was pretty much Monday to Friday now, barring any emergencies. She waited a few more minutes and then decided to join him. A good way to save water, she told herself.

After their shower they both got dressed. Sam wondered if something was going on because Jack kept looking at his watch. "You waiting for something?" she finally asked him.

"Huh?" He looked at her with innocent eyes. "Just wondering what time it is."

"And you have to check every two minutes?"

He shrugged and grinned but continued to check his watch.

She was just finishing putting on her makeup when there was a knock on the door. She swiveled to look at Jack. "Who could that be?"

"Let's go see", Jack answered, bounding to his feet. Before she had a chance to answer he'd reached down and pulled her to her feet and out into the hallway.

They walked down the stairs at double time and made it to the door in just a few seconds. Jack stepped back. "You open it", he told her.

She looked at him suspiciously but reached forward and opened the door. "CASSIE!" she squealed and pulled the young woman into a hug. "What are you _doing_ here", she finally managed to get out after a few minutes.

"Hi Sam", Cassie smiled and gave her another big hug. "Uncle Jack!" She turned to the man she thought of as a father, although she called him uncle. She gave him a hug too and a smile.

"Thanks for coming kiddo", he said, running a gentle finger down her cheek.

"Hey – I wouldn't have missed this!" she told him.

"Okay I think _I'm_ the one who's missing something here", Sam said, stepping back and looking at the two people who meant so much to her. "What's going on?"

Cassie smiled and reached down into her bag, which she'd dropped onto the floor when she arrived. She pulled out a small package and an envelope. "Happy Mother's Day Sam", she told the woman who was like a mother to her – now that she'd lost her birth mother and her adoptive mother.

"Hap – what?" she looked between Cassie and Jack, but both were wearing identical expressions – full of love and tenderness and concern. Sam looked down at the envelope and slowly opened it and pulled out a card.

It was a Mother's Day card – with a usual kind of message. But underneath were Cassie's own words.

_Dear Sam,_

_I've been lucky to have three mothers in my life – the one who gave birth to me, the one who adopted me and you. When I lost my first two moms, you were there for me and have always been someone I could count on and who I knew loved me. I'm so glad I have you in my life and know that I am not alone. You and Jack are my family and I love you both as if we were related by blood. Instead, we share a bond that is even stronger. You are my mom – my mom of the heart and I love you. _

_Cassandra_

Sam lifted her eyes to the two people standing in front of her and began to cry. But this time the tears weren't of sadness or of loss, but of realization of all that she had. She _was_ a mother – even though she hadn't given birth and never would. She had fallen in love with Cassie from practically the moment she'd found the young girl, all alone, the only survivor on her planet. She'd loved her all the years she'd been Janet's daughter and had been a special 'aunt' to the young girl. Janet had entrusted her daughter to her and to Jack – and she was more grateful than she could express. She wiped her eyes and attempted a smile since both members of her 'family' were looking terrified that they'd made a huge mistake.

"Thank you", she said. "I love you Cassie – and you _are_ my daughter. And I love you too Jack – this was your idea, wasn't it?"

He shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Uh – Cassie and me -" he mumbled.

"It was Jack's idea", Cassie agreed, "although I _was_ planning on sending you a card and calling. He was the one who thought it would be better in person so he bought me a plane ticket. I'm so glad he did!" She smiled again and ran up to Sam and gave her another hug.

That night, as Sam lay in bed, she couldn't help but think of how different today had been than she had expected. There had been sadness and tears as she and Cassie had talked about their mothers, and about their loss. She hadn't told the young woman about the miscarriage, deciding that Cassie didn't need that burden, but just having her here had gone a long way to healing even that wound. She would still mourn the loss of any future children, but she did have a daughter, and a wonderful husband and she had Teal'c and Daniel – what better family could anyone want.

"Okay?" her husband asked as he climbed into bed. He looked at her carefully, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine", she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", he smiled back.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yeah", he nodded. "I just wish you'd said something. You didn't have to suffer in silence you know."

"I know. I just – didn't want to add to your pain", she told him, turning on her side and facing him.

"You wouldn't have", he said simply. "Watching you suffer is harder than if you'd told me", he explained to her.

"Oh", she lifted her eyebrows. "So what about you?" she asked. They both knew that Jack kept things to himself all the time.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow. He blew out a soft puff of air. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke. "Father's Day is in a month", he said softly. "It's – always hard. I expect it will be worse again this year", he admitted. He turned his head and she could see the tears in his eyes.

She scrunched over to his side of the bed and pulled him close. "I'll be there for you just like you were for me today Jack", she told him gently. "We'll get through this together." She could feel him nod, but kept him close. "Hey – maybe we could go and visit Cassie this time", she said. "We'll see what her college dorm is like and meet her friends."

"I'm sure she'll love that", Jack grimaced. "But – yeah, let's go someplace. It'll help."

They lay together silently, thinking about loss and family and each other. Finally they both fell asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

**The End **_**(for those who like real life and happiness with a touch of angst don't read any further.)**_

**Chapter 2 continues – **_**but it's only for those who like fluffy, happy endings. Chapter 1 can stand alone for those who want to stick with realism.**_


	2. Miracles

**Chapter 2 – for those who like fluff ….**

It had been a long day – a long week – hell, a long decade and he was tired. He really was thinking of retiring again, although it brought a swift knot of pain when he thought of his reason for retiring last year. He'd planned to stay home with their son or daughter, but that dream had ended with Sam's miscarriage. The two of them had grieved but life had gone on and things were going well. It was just every once in a while that he thought about how he would have liked to have a child with Sam.

Well, it wasn't to be so stop worrying about it Jack, he told himself. Get home to that gorgeous wife of yours and enjoy your life. You're one lucky SOB so stop feeling sorry for yourself! By the time he got home that evening he was feeling better - still tired, but happier.

"Honey", he said in a fake foreign accent, "I'm home!" Silence greeted him and he frowned. Sam must be working late. He checked his watch and realized it was after 7:00. He frowned again and hoped that everything was okay. He went upstairs to change and had walked in the bedroom while taking off his tie. It was a couple of seconds before he notice Sam sitting on the bed.

"Oh – I didn't think you were home", he told her, leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then continuing to undress. It wasn't until he'd pulled his sweatshirt on that he realized something was wrong. She was sitting frozen, staring into space. "Sam?" He sat down beside her and took her hands, a cold feeling of terror in his gut. "Sam, speak to me! What is it? What's wrong?"

It took her a second but she finally turned her head and looked at him, her eyes dazed and confused. She blinked then and only just seemed to realize he was home. "Jack?"

"Yes – what is it? What's happened?"

"You're home." Her brows crinkled. "What time is it?"

"I don't – it's after seven. "What's _wrong_?" he asked again, feeling almost frantic. "Sam, tell me. What's happened?"

"What?" She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry – this must be – I – I don't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked as if someone had died.

Oh God – Hammond? Someone else? "Sam please – what is it?"

She swallowed and lifted her hand to push back the hair on her face. "I'm sorry", she repeated. "I'm – it's just –", she swallowed. "I haven't been feeling quite right lately. I didn't think it was anything bad – just that I was tired or something. But then I realized I -"

Oh God – what was she saying? He could feel the terror grow. Was she sick? "Sam?" he pleaded.

"I'm pregnant Jack", she said, getting right to the point. "I've been careful – we both have – but somehow it wasn't enough and I'm pregnant.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he could do this again. Not that he had any choice but – the doctor said it was unlikely she could maintain a pregnancy and they were looking at another miscarriage, another loss. God no – why did this have to happen.

"I'm sorry", she said again. "I – I really didn't mean for this to happen."

He knew she hadn't and he didn't blame her. It was as much his fault as hers. And it was as hard – harder – on her than on him. They'd talked about and eventually planned for him to get a vasectomy so that this _wouldn't_ happen. Even though they knew it was unlikely, they hadn't wanted to chance her getting pregnant again and then going through another loss. He laughed softly. His appointment was next week. Talk about irony.

"I know", he told her softly, putting his arm around her. "We'll get through this together."

"I don't think I can do this again Jack", she whimpered. "To know that I'm carrying our child and that I'll probably miscarry it. I don't know if I can do it."

He moved slightly to look at her. "You want to terminate now?" he asked, feeling a sinking in his stomach. He understood how she felt and knew it was her decision, but the thought made him feel sick. This was a _wanted_ child, even if it didn't have much chance to survive. To throw that away, without even giving it a chance – he didn't want that.

There was a pause and then he felt her move again. "No", she finally said. "I don't think I could do that either. I don't know _what_ to do."

He felt the relief right down to his toes and as a result pulled her to him so that she was practically sitting in his lap. "We'll get through it", he repeated. "I know it will be hard, but I think the best thing to do is not to think about it too much. We won't get out hopes up, but let nature take its course."

She took a deep breath and then turned to him, backing up a little so that she could see his face. "Okay – I'll try although it's going to be hard. I just wish -"

"You just wish?"

"Nothing. There's no point in wishing." She smiled and leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss. "But you're right. I'm not going to worry about it. What happens, happens."

Over the next few weeks they went about their days much as they'd always done, although Sam slept more than normal. They didn't talk about the baby at all and certainly didn't say anything to anyone. Sam took all the usual precautions; she took prenatal vitamins, got plenty of rest and didn't drink alcohol. Other than that, the baby was a taboo subject.

They were both tense, although it wasn't as bad as Jack had feared. He kept busy and that helped. He knew though, that if – maybe he should be thinking _when_ – she miscarried it would be devastating. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but think that there was a child growing inside her, _their_ child and he knew he would grieve its loss no matter what.

Jack was lying in bed reading when Sam came out of the shower one evening and walked into the bedroom to get dressed for bed. He glanced up at her and froze. He quickly did the math and figured out that she was only about nine weeks pregnant – at least according to their calculations. What startled him was the fact that she was showing. In fact, she had quite a big baby bump. His brows knit in confusion – wasn't nine weeks too early to show?

By the time eleven weeks had passed, Sam was getting really big. It was becoming hard to hide it from people and she walked around carrying files and packages and staying behind desks and tables to try and hide her stomach. Fortunately Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been around much lately – they were working with Sg-9 temporarily and had been on a number of longer missions. They decided they'd have to tell them the next time they came over. They also decided that Sam needed to go back and see her doctor.

"General O'Neill, Samantha", the doctor nodded to them as she walked into the examination room. "How are you feeling Sam?" she asked, looking at the very obviously pregnant woman in front of her. She'd seen her at the very beginning of the pregnancy but there had been no reason to go in again until now.

"I feel fine – huge, but fine."

"Well, you're looking good. Let's see", Dr. Johnson looked down at the file and her eyebrows rose. "You're twelve weeks tomorrow I see?"

"Yes, that's right", Sam nodded. "I – we didn't think I'd make it this far."

The doctor smiled. "Mother Nature can often surprise us, as can the human body. Let me take a look at you and we'll see how things are going."

"Should she be this big?" Jack asked as Sam lay back on the table and lifted her shirt.

"Well, you're both big people so it wouldn't be surprising if you had a big baby. Let me just check here and see what's happening." The doctor gently felt Sam's stomach and then measured her with a tape. The slight frown worried both of them, but it soon disappeared and her pleasant expression returned. "I'm just going to listen with the Doppler", she explained, pulling out the small machine.

Both Jack and Sam tensed, knowing this was the part where they either heard their baby's heart-beat – or not. Jack closed his eyes and said a prayer.

It took a few minutes, during which time Sam thought her heart had dropped right into her shoes. She clutched Jack's hand tightly; waiting for what she was sure would be bad news.

"Don't worry", the doctor looked up at her. "It often takes a bit of time to find the heart beat at this stage". Almost immediately after that she grinned and then they could both hear it – the steady, but fast, beat of a tiny heart.

"Sounds good", Dr. Johnson said. "Just right for twelve weeks." She moved it around and they could still hear the beat. Neither of them noticed the doctor's frown and would have been frightened had they seen it. Right now they were just rejoicing that the baby was still with them.

"Does this mean there's a chance -?" Jack's voice dropped off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Yes – a good one", the doctor replied. "The first trimester is always the most dangerous. That's not to say that something can't happen after that, but to have gotten this far is good. Just take it easy – don't overdo and don't let yourself get stressed, although I suggest leading as normal a life as possible. Just to double check everything I would like to do an ultrasound", she explained. "If you wait a moment I'll get it set up." When the couple if front of her looked worried she smiled again. "It's just routine", she told them. "I'm not worried – I just want to take a look to confirm that everything's on track. We can also confirm the due date."

"Okay", Sam said, smiling in return – although she was still nervous. Once the doctor was gone she looked at Jack. "Oh God Jack – maybe the baby will be okay."

"Yeah." he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm scared", she confessed. "Almost more scared now that there's a possibility this could really happen. I'd convinced myself there was no way I was going to carry this baby to term. What if – what if I can?"

"I think we'll have to do what the Doc says and just take it easy but go on as normal. We'll do everything we can to make sure this baby makes it Sam – but I think we still have to prepare ourselves in case -"

"I know", she held on tightly to his hand. "But – oh, I hope - !"

"Me too."

Just then the door opened and a technician entered pushing a portable ultrasound machine. After a few minutes setting things up she was ready. Sam lay still as the technician put warmed jelly on her and then placed the wand on her belly. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to see – or if that would make it harder. She glanced up at Jack to see him staring intently at the screen. He suddenly tilted his head as if to see better and frowned. Knowing him as well as she did she knew he was confused about something. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned her head to look.

It took a second to recognize what she was seeing then she too was confused. She opened her mouth to ask when the technician turned to them with a smile. "The doctor suspected this", she told them. "I'm not really supposed to say anything", she said, "but you might want to check out the fact that we have _two_ healthy heartbeats here."

To say they were stunned was an understatement. They both just stared at the screen, not sure what to think or say. The technician continued her exam, stopping occasionally and clicking an image. Neither Sam nor Jack said a word as the woman pointed out various features. The babies were too young to tell their sexes, but she did let them know they looked totally normal and healthy.

"The doctor will be in in a moment to talk to you, but from my perspective everything looks great", she smiled at them. "Congratulations!"

She packed up her equipment and was gone before either of the two in the room knew what to say. It was finally Sam who broke the silence.

"At least we know why I'm so big", she murmured. "I wondered if I was having an elephant!"

"I just thought – I – Sam – there are two babies in there!" He sounded absolutely amazed, thrilled and terrified all at once.

She laughed, but only because if she didn't she was sure she'd scream or burst into tears. She didn't know quite _what_ to feel. She soon sobered up when she thought of the fact that twin pregnancies were even riskier than singular ones. She briefly closed her eyes, starting to feel the panic rising.

"Well you two", the doctor walked into the room, looking at a paper in her hand. "Did Marnie show you your babies?"

"Uh – yeah", Jack answered, sweeping his hands through his hair. "_Two_? Doc, are we really having two?"

She smiled and set down the paper and looked directly at the couple before her. "Yes, you are definitely having twins. I suspected it when I heard the heart beat – or _beats_ but wanted to make sure before saying anything in case it was just an echo. And the good news is that everything looks great. The babies are just the right size and look healthy."

"But aren't twin pregnancies risky?" asked Sam worriedly.

Dr. Johnson walked over and laid her hand over Sam's. "They are _slightly_ more risky, but not enough to matter", she said calmly. "And we're going to take very good care of you and those babies. As I said earlier, you're past the extreme danger stage for miscarriages so just go home and eat well, get enough rest – and let your husband do most of the housework!" She grinned at that and winked at Jack, who immediately calmed down.

"Housework Doc?" he joked. "What's that?" He turned to Sam. "I think a housekeeper is on the horizon."

Sam laughed and started to feel better. "So – there's nothing else I should do?" she turned to the doctor. She felt like there should be _something_ she could do to help things along but the doctor was already shaking her head.

"No – just don't stress out about things. Relax and enjoy the pregnancy – as much as you can while carrying around a basketball in your stomach", she grinned again. "If your job is stressful you might consider asking for something different, or even taking some time off. It won't hurt you to work, but you want to stay as calm and healthy as possible."

They were quiet on the way home, both thinking of the change an afternoon could make. They were both relieved – and happy – and worried. Finally Sam let out a small breath and turned to her husband.

"So – twins. Do they run in your family?"

"Not that I know of", he answered. "Yours?"

"Nope. I guess it's just –"

"Just?"

"Oh you know – Sg-1 luck? Nothing can ever be simple and straight forward with us can it? For some reason life or fate or whatever seems to want to make life interesting for us."

"Interesting? Yeah, you could say that." His lips quirked and then he broke out in a huge grin. "At least this way we won't have to pick one godfather. Both Daniel _and_ Teal'c can be godfathers!"

They invited the two men over the next night to tell them their news. Neither man was surprised.

"Uh – it was pretty obvious Sam", Daniel informed her. "I mean – you _look_ pregnant."

"Indeed. I am afraid that the things you carried did not obscure your abdomen sufficiently", Teal'c told her. "I knew also that you were carrying a child. Are you well?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine – and so far the – so far everything looks good." She told him.

"We're really happy for you guys", Daniel said. "And you know if there's anything we can do …"

"Just keep your eyes on her guys", Jack instructed. "She's supposed to take it easy."

"Right – so you're telling us you want us to watch Sam – _and keep her from working too hard?"_ Daniel asked incredulously. "We've never managed that in the past – what makes you think it'll work now?"

Jack smirked – knowing he was the only one who'd ever really had success in that department. "You tell her you're going to tell me. That'll keep her in line."

Sam snorted, although when Jack raised his eyebrows at her she shrugged. In actual fact he _could _keep her from working too hard and she knew it. "Look guys – you're not going to have to worry about me", she finally acknowledged. "I want this more than anything so I'm not going to do anything stupid!"

"Uh – there's one more thing", Jack said, looking at the two men. "We're having twins."

The due date grew closer and Sam grew ever bigger. She was uncomfortable and miserable – and happier than she'd ever been. The babies were doing well – they were growing normally and all signs looked good. She still lived with a tiny fear that something would go wrong at the last minute, but she refused to let the thought do much more than occasionally cross her mind.

She wasn't working now – she found it almost impossible to sit for any length of time – or stand, walk or even lie down. She was restless and spent most of her time waddling her way to and from the bathroom - at least that's what it felt like. She was _so_ ready to have these babies!

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked, sounding irritated. Jack was supposed to be at work.

"Well hello to you too", he said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Can't I come home and see my wife when I want to?"

"Of course – although you usually don't come in the middle of the day." For some reason she was feeling out of sorts today and _everything_ pissed her off. She was actually glad to see him, but didn't seem to be able to let him know that.

"Well, today I did", he told her matter of factly.

"And why is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why? Oh, maybe because my wife is having twins!"

"I can look after myself Jack", she frowned at him. "You don't need to worry so much about me and you certainly don't need to take time off work to babysit me."

"Hey – maybe _I_ need the time. Have you ever considered that it's hard for me to sit in an office all day when you're at home, miserable and uncomfortable and about ready to give birth to our children?"

She looked at him blankly for all of two seconds and then proceeded to burst into tears.

He sighed and walked over to pull her into his arms. "You really are miserable, aren't you", he sympathized.

She nodded, without speaking, and continued to cry into his shoulder. Finally, at about the time his uniform was soaked, she lifted her head and sniffed.

"Better?"

"Yeah", she smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bite your head off and I _am_ glad you're home. I'm just totally out of sorts today and everything is bugging me."

"Uh oh", he leaned down and kissed her. "I'd better be on my best behavior then!"

He fixed her dinner, although she wasn't very hungry. He then told her to lie down on her side and he gave her a backrub. It helped a little, although she still felt achy.

"I wish these two would decide to be born already", she sighed, as he continued to press on her low back.

"Hey – you're almost there. In fact, the Doc said you could go at any time."

"Well, I wish the time was _now_!"

She couldn't get comfortable when she finally went to bed. It irritated her even more that Jack fell asleep almost instantly. He'd always had that knack, which was useful when he was sleeping in uncomfortable, inhospitable locations off world – but here, now – when she couldn't sleep – it drove her crazy!

She was tempted to 'accidently' kick him, or stick an elbow into his ribs, but then she thought of all he'd done for her during this pregnancy and how he'd been her rock. She giggled at that – she'd have to tell Daniel that one. No, she couldn't wake him up – at least not intentionally –

"Oooh", she tried to stretch when she felt a cramp in her abdomen. It didn't help and she tried closing her eyes again. A few minutes later she felt another cramp and started to curse. She really _wasn't_ going to – damn! That one kind of hurt.

It was only then that it dawned on her that – hey, maybe this was it! She stayed perfectly still for the next few minutes and during that time felt two more 'cramps'. Yup – she had to be in labor. They were definitely not Braxton Hicks.

For the next couple of hours she tried to relax as the contractions grew stronger and more regular. She knew she still had time – that it could take a while. She wanted Jack to get as much sleep as possible now because soon she was going to need him. She also didn't want him to start worrying before he had to. She knew he _was_ worried and that this was hard on him. She smiled – thinking how much she loved him – and how cute he was when he was sleeping.

The next contraction had her wincing in some pain. She figured it was just about time to tell Jack, but before she had the chance she felt something wet between her legs. For a moment she lay there terrified, remembering the miscarriage. She knew she had to look though – and was relieved to see no blood – only dampness on her pajamas and on the sheets. Her water had broken.

The next contraction had her groaning – the pain was unexpected. At that moment she remembered the prenatal instructor telling them that contractions tended to be stronger once your water broke. It was time.

"Jack", she whispered.

He grunted and rolled over – away from her.

"Jack", she shook him gently.

"Go 'way Daniel", he muttered. "Don't wanna see ruins right now."

"Jack", she giggled, "It's me – your wife. Your very _pregnant_ wife, who's in labor and who would like to go to the hospital."

"Mmmm", he answered. A couple of seconds passed and then –

"Crap!" He sat straight up in bed and looked at her. "What?" he asked, his hair standing straight up and sheet marks on his face.

Since she was in the middle of a contraction she didn't answer – which was all he needed to know. He leapt out of bed and had his clothes on in ten seconds flat. He hadn't been in the military for that many years without being able to be up and dressed in a hurry.

"You okay?" he sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"I'm fine", she smiled. "I think it's time to go though. The contractions are coming every four minutes."

"I can assume from that that you've been in labor for a while?" he said with a shake of his head. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because there was nothing you could do and I figured you needed your sleep. You're not going to get any for a while."

He nodded and helped her sit up. She had another contraction – which he helped her through – and then he went and got her clothes and helped her dress.

They were at the hospital less than twenty minutes later and got her wheeled in and admitted. While the doctor was checking her out he stepped out of the room and pulled out his cell phone.

"Daniel – Sam's in labor", he told the sleepy archaeologist. "Can you call Teal'c and Cass?"

He hung up and returned quickly to his wife's side and so began many hours of supporting her through the steadily increasing pain of labor.

Teal'c and Daniel both came in and spent some time with her, and let Jack have a bit of a break. She was happiest when he was with her so other than getting a drink or taking a bathroom break he stayed by her side.

"We're getting close Samantha", her doctor told her as she examined her again. "I'd say another half hour to an hour at most and you'll be ready to push."

"An _hour_?" she groaned. "Jack – this was your idea, wasn't it?"

He grinned at the doctor and nurse and agreed. Sam was one of the bravest women he'd ever known– but she'd never dealt with labor before and he found it interesting to see how different she reacted compared to when she'd been in pain due to injury or abuse from an enemy.

It wasn't even half an hour later when Sam insisted that she needed to push. The nurse set up the bed so that she could sit up and hold onto the bars. Jack stood where he could support her and took a deep breath. This was it!

He hadn't realized that his wife knew so many swear words in so many languages! Daniel would be quite impressed. She even knew some expressions in Goa'uld – fortunately the medical staff would have no way of knowing that she was speaking an alien language. "She travelled in Africa", he told them.

He also hadn't realized how strong her hands were. He was pretty sure at least one finger was sprained, if not broken and the rest were certainly bruised. He grinned slightly, thinking it was good she hadn't grabbed his crotch – he'd be singin' soprano!

"You're doing fine Samantha", Doc Johnson assured her. "Jack – do you want to see the baby's head?"

He looked at her in terror – it was suddenly all too real. He nodded slightly and made his way to the bottom of the bed. He had this horrible nightmare that a Goa'uld would suddenly pop out – where that came from he had no idea. He blinked and then forced himself to look.

"Oh my God! I can see its head Sam. It has hair!" He watched, mesmerized, as the head moved down the birth canal with every push. As soon as Sam rested it would move back up, although even he could see it was descending more each time.

"Okay one really good push Sam – come on, you can do this!"

She panted – and then let out a small scream – but then grew quiet and simply pushed with everything she had in her. He watched as his baby moved down – and down.

"Here Jack – why don't you catch it?" The doctor motioned for him to come closer. He was pretty sure he was about to faint – or wet himself. But he was a General – he could do this! He glanced at the doctor, who gave him a swift nod and showed him how to hold his hands. "Okay Sam – push!"

Another scream, a grunt and silence as she pushed. She gave another little scream and suddenly, in a gush of fluid, a tiny infant was propelled right into his hands.

The baby mewed – he swore it sounded just like a cat. He held on to it, not quite sure what to do, but knowing this was one of the most glorious moments of his life.

"Put it on Sam's stomach", the doctor smiled at him.

He gently reached up with the baby – still covered in white and red – and laid it gently on its mother's stomach. He watched as Sam put her hand down and gently touched the tiny infant. He could see the tears in her eyes and the joy. A second later the nurse covered it with a warmed blanket and a small cap.

Sam suddenly frowned – "Jack – is it a boy or girl?"

He laughed as he watched his daughter blink blearily at the new world around her. "We have a little girl Sam", he said, leaning down and kissing his wife. "And she's beautiful!"

"A little girl?" Sam looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"Here Jack." He looked again at the doctor who was holding out the scissors. He'd known about this part so he stepped over and cut the cord. He then watched as Sam picked up the baby and brought it to her breast. The baby rooted for a moment, but soon found what she was looking for and latched on, sucking contentedly.

The doctor looked over at the mother and baby and smiled. "She looks wonderful Sam, Jack", she said of the baby.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of his daughter and wife. He was officially the happiest, luckiest man in the whole world. As he saw his wife grimace he suddenly remembered that they weren't done. There was another one coming.

"Jack", Sam looked at him. "Take her. I think I have to push."

Jack reached down and gently lifted the little girl – who looked quite upset to be removed from her warm and cozy spot. Jack laughed as he looked at her and wrapped her up in the little blanket.

"Here – I'll take her and get her cleaned up and weighed and measured", their nurse told him. He reluctantly gave her the baby, but knew he needed to help Sam right now anyway.

The next baby seemed to take even longer to come than had his daughter. He began to worry when it didn't seem to want to be born. He looked at the doctor with a question on his face, not wanting to worry Sam by saying anything.

"The baby's a bit stuck", she told him calmly. "I'm going to see if I can help it out here." She reached down and did something – he really didn't want to even know what it was. He just wanted this to be over. He looked at Sam who looked exhausted and ready to collapse.

"Not too long now", he told her reassuringly. "Just hang in there."

"I don't know if I can do this Jack", she wailed softly. "I'm so tired!"

"I know." He leaned down and put his lips gently on her forehead. "It's almost over. Just a few more pushes and then we'll have baby two with us."

"What if there's something wrong?" she asked. Before he had time to answer, to reassure her, she began to push again.

"That's it Sam! The baby's coming now." Doc Johnson waved him over and he gave a sigh of relieve as he watched this child make its way into the world.

Unlike with his daughter, who had given a genteel little noise when born, this one came into the world with a powerful wail. Jack winced at how loud the baby was, although he felt a huge sense of relief – and could see that same relief written on Sam's face.

"Don't tell me", she said, laughing. "It's a boy?"

He grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah – and I think he's pure O'Neill!" He laid his son on her stomach and watched as she rubbed his little back until he calmed down. He too took to the breast instantly and suckled furiously.

Jack watched – and knew that this one was going to be trouble!

"Hey guys", he walked out into the waiting room to see Daniel flopped down on the couch, his feet up on the arm and a Reader's Digest in his hands. Teal'c was sitting in front of a child's play table, looking at the small wooden train set with tiny engines.

"Jack!" Daniel sat up quickly and almost fell off the couch. "How is she?"

"She's fine", he grinned. "So are the babies!"

"They're here? Congratulations!" Daniel reached over and gave his friend a big hug, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Congratulations O'Neill. Tell us, what did you have?"

"Babies Teal'c", he answered with a smirk. He swore that Teal'c rolled his eyes so he quickly continued. "We have one of each – a scientist and a soldier", he went on to explain. This time Daniel rolled _his _eyes. "A boy and a girl", he finally told them. "And they're beautiful and healthy. Come on – Sam wants to see you both and show you the twins."

Just then they heard a squeal and all looked up to see Cassie hurtling down the aisle. "How is she? Are they born yet? Is everything okay?" She threw herself at Jack who laughed and kissed the top of her head. "She's fine, yes and yes", he answered her questions.

"Uncle Jack!"

"He is being particularly irritating right now Cass", Daniel explained with a smile. "But I guess he has a right."

"So?" Cassie leaned back and looked at him. "Tell me!"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself", he told her. "I was just getting Teal'c and Daniel to come in. We had the babies – they're healthy and Sam is fine. She's waiting to show them off."

They walked to the room but Daniel held back to walk by Jack. "And don't tell me _you_ don't want to show them off too!"

"Of course I do", his friend agreed. "They're – amazing!"

Daniel grinned as he watched his friend move forward to open the door. He and Teal'c exchanged glances, agreeing silently that if anyone deserved this happiness, it was Jack – and Sam of course.

"So – let's see those babies!" Cassie announced. She ran up to Sam and gave her a big hug, being careful not to squash the babies held in her arms. "So – what are they? Jack didn't say."

Sam showed her the two bundles – one with a pink hat, the other with a blue one. "A boy and a girl", she told her almost-daughter. "She weighed 6.2 lbs, he weighed 6.9 lbs. They're both healthy."

"They're beautiful Sam!" Cassie looked at the two little faces – still slightly red and squashed looking, but entirely gorgeous. "They look like Jack!"

"And _he_ sounds like his father", his loving wife told them. "He's the noisy one."

"They are indeed beautiful Samantha", Teal'c said. "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course Teal'c". She let him take the little boy and Daniel took her daughter. Cassie complained – but knew her turn was coming.

"So – what are you going to name them?" Cassie asked.

Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They'd gotten their miracle after all – or to be exact, their miracles. At first it was hard for them to believe it was real – that the babies were actually here. Finally, however, as they looked around them they could accept it and rejoice. They had the perfect family – two beautiful babies and their uncles Teal'c and Daniel and their big sister Cassie. Yes – a perfect family – ready now for a whole new adventure.

"Welcome to our family", Jack said, looking down at the babies who now rested in his arms. "Benjamin Charles and Katharine Janet."


End file.
